


Bath time for Sam

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is relaxing in a hot bath when Dean decides to join him and seductively interrupt his quiet time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just sex, a pure PWP, Written for Deansdirtybb’s birthday. Happy Birthday Darlin. Beta’d by memoonster. Kind of inspired by a porn gif on tumblr of a bath tub blow job.

Sam’s half asleep; his feet are hanging over the porcelain claw foot tub as he relaxes his aching muscles. He’s about a foot longer than the tiny tub but the hot water feels so damn good. His eyes are closed, his elbows resting on the edge of the rim, fingers dangling in the hot bubbly water and he’s just drifting off when he feels Dean step into the tub. His eyes jerk open and he sits up, water sloshing over the sides as it spills out onto the tile floor. 

“What the fuck Dean,” he says in an irritated tone.

Dean’s sinking down into the hot water, his back to the faucet. “Calm down little brother,” he’s laughing as he takes Sam’s legs and puts them over the edge on either side of the tub again, taking a moment to softly stroke each one, his fingers digging in just a little at the calves as he rakes down over them. Sam relaxes and moans with pleasure. “See, its all good,” he leans forward and starts to massage Sam’s thighs making his way up to his groin then back down again, Sam moans in a lower register this time, his body relaxing even more as he enjoys Dean’s gentle touches. “Going to make you feel amazing,” Dean whispers into Sam’s skin as he kisses his knee. “I’m gonna take real good care of my baby boy,” he nips softly at the flesh as he makes his way up Sam’s inner thigh.

Its tender caresses and soft licks as Dean’s mouth dips below the water line, bubbles fringing his hairline from where his entire face went underwater to pleasure his brother’s body. Sam’s hands are on Dean’s shoulders as he grips him tight. “Oh God Dean, that feels so damned good,” he’s arching out of the tub as Dean slips his hand under Sam’s balls and caresses the soft skin behind them. “Told ya baby boy, gonna make you feel so damned good,” he has a mischievous grin and a devilish glint in his green eyes.

 

Sam’s body is a mass of sensitivity now, his cock is raging hard and Dean has yet to touch it but he’s touched every other inch of his body with either his mouth or fingers. Dean’s thumb is inside Sam’s mouth and he’s urging him to suck on it. “Come on baby boy, suck it, work that hot mouth over my thumb,” he’s gently twisting Sam’s nipple with his other thumb and forefinger. “Show me how you want to suck my big cock,” his voice is dark and sultry. Sam swirls his tongue over the thick pad of Dean’s thumb and sucks the entire digit into his mouth before working his tongue in waves over it while making noises of sheer pleasure and humming noisily through his nose. “That’s my boy, my dirty little Sammy boy,” Dean’s grinding against Sam’s hip, his cock is gliding over the deep groove along the sharp jut of his brother’s hipbone. 

“Jesus Christ De, you’re tearing me apart,” Sam’s lower lip is quivering as Dean rubs his thumb over it, then leans in and sucks it into his mouth, pulls on it and then slowly lets it loose. He wraps his hand around the base of Sam’s long neck and rubs up to his chin. His palm pressing slightly as he squeezes every inch of it. “Trust me?” he asks Sam with a quiet growl. Sam swallows, his adam’s apple struggling to move under Dean’s palm. “With everything in my soul,” his eyes are watering with emotion and from the pressure of Dean’s hand. “Good,” Dean leans in and kisses Sam roughly, his hand tightens its grip a little before he releases and moves his mouth down over the red mark from his thumb under Sam’s jaw line. He sucks hard leaving a dark red circle where his thumb had been. “Marking you up Sammy, letting everyone know you’re mine,” he bites down on Sam’s jugular then scrapes his teeth along the thick leader to Sam’s shoulder. Sam moans, his hand pressed along the hard thick muscle of Dean’s back, gripping so tight he knows there will be nail marks indented in the pale freckled skin. 

Dean lowers himself down to his knees, squats between Sam’s spread legs and rakes his fingers down Sam’s rib cage, red lines streaking the hot wet flesh all the way under the water to the tight curls of his pubic hairline. Sam’s cock is jutting upward, the head resting just over his navel. “You are so fucking hard for me,” he snakes his fingers around the base and then roughly slides up to the head pulling it out towards himself. “So fucking hot for me and so fucking gorgeous stretched out there with your soaking wet hair and flushed pink skin,” he gives two quick strokes then rubs his thumb over the head, stopping to rest it over the slit, then he gently rubs it. Sam’s jaw drops, all the air escapes his lungs with a quiet moan and his abs clench as he curls upward with the excruciating pleasure. Dean smiles, that devilish twinkle back in his eyes again. “Mmmm, you like that,” he says as he squeezes Sam’s cock a little tighter. “Yes De, love it,” Sam manages to make coherent words even though his mind has gone straight to hell.

There are several more strokes before Dean leans forward and licks a stripe across the head of Sam’s cock making him moan a throaty mournful sound, his hand gropes for Dean’s head and he threads his fingers through the short bristles of hair. “Christ,” he whispers. His entire body is reacting to all of the sensations, every nerve is on fire with intense sensitivity and Dean’s mouth is threatening to bring it all to a frantic crescendo that will crash everything to the ground with a mighty explosion. He clutches the side of the tub with his free hand as Dean lowers his mouth down over his cock, every wet movement of tongue and lips, even the dull scrape of teeth has him almost out of his skin. He opens his eyes, looks down and almost comes undone when he sees Dean’s green eyes looking up at him, those sweet freckles dotting his pink skin as they frame those beautiful eyes with wet glistening lashes. It’s almost more than he can take. 

The feeling of Sam’s dick in his mouth makes Dean’s cock twitch. He loves sucking Sammy’s cock, loves the feel, the taste and how Sam comes apart for him. He’s working up and down the shaft, the saliva drooling from the side of his mouth making him slurp as he sucks up and blows down. His lips are stretched wide; he loves the burning tingle as he blows Sam, how raw his throat and lips will feel when he finally makes him come. 

Sam’s arching his hips, moving in sync with Dean’s movements and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold out. 

Dean cups Sam’s balls, slips his middle finger behind them and pushes back until he’s between Sam’s cheeks. He finds his ass, slips his finger over the tender pucker then circles around it, pressing gently at first then with more pressure. 

The shock waves tingle up Sam’s spine as he feels Dean pressing into his asshole. He clenches at first then relaxes as he lets himself try to focus on the sensations of Dean’s mouth and his finger. When Dean finally pushes inside, Sam screams with the intense pleasure. His body almost convulses and he comes without warning into Dean’s throat. Dean has to pull off so that he doesn’t choke. Sam’s cock shoots over his mouth covering his lips. Sam moans as Dean’s finger is still buried in his ass as his jizz is shooting all over Dean’s mouth. It’s a beautiful sight to see Dean’s mouth covered in the pearly white come, when he’s done spamming Sam runs his thumb over the mess and Dean licks his lips slipping it over the pad of Sam’s long thumb. “You are so fucking beautiful,” Sam whispers and Dean just smiles at him, then pushes his finger deeper into Sam’s ass, his palm is smashing Sam’s balls tight to his body. Sam takes a deep breath and shakily lets it out, his body is still trembling from the intense orgasm but Dean doesn’t care, he’s working him up for another one.

“Gonna make you come again baby boy, gonna drain you dry, make you beg me to stop,” Dean’s eyes are fixed on Sam’s face. “Want to shove you over the edge and follow you down,” Dean’s cock is hard as stone; it’s been leaking a stream of precome into the water since he first sucked down Sam’s cock. 

“You… Fuck! Feels so fucking good,” Sam whimpers. His brow is knit and his head is hanging over the edge of the tub. He’s grinding down onto Dean’s finger.

“Don’t worry, gonna replace it with my cock,” he slowly adds another finger, working it in until he’s all the way inside and both his index and middle finger are pumping into Sam. “Love it when you let me fuck you, love it when you bottom for me,” he increases his thrusts and crooks his fingers just a little to stroke the opening as he pulls almost out then pushes back in again.

“Going to kill me,” Sam moans pathetically. His body is moving and grinding along with Dean’s thrusts. His cock is throbbing weakly as it lays flaccid against his thigh. “Christ gonna get a hard on again,” he grunts out between gyrations.

“Gooooood,” Dean says it slow and satisfyingly. He shoves another finger in next to the middle. He has his ring finger in all the way with one thrust. Sam’s loose; he’s barely giving any resistance now. He thrusts in and out, shoving as deep as possible hoping to hit his prostate enough to get him hard again before he enters him.

“Fuck!” Sam’s moving wildly, the soft burn of the third finger barely hurts, he’s begging for more with his body as he slams down on Dean’s hand. “Oh my god, give me more, please De, more,” he begs. The water is splashing and sloshing out onto the floor as he moves wildly. 

“Get on your knees,” Dean says as he pulls out of Sam’s ass. He strokes his cock with a few rough strokes then grabs the body wash and slicks up his cock with it. Sam quickly obliges and gets on his knees, he’s leaning over the back of the tub with his arms bent elbows up and he’s clutching onto the sides of the tub. Dean spreads Sam’s cheeks and looks at his handy work. “Christ you’re stretched out,” he says lasciviously then licks his lips, a hungry look in his eyes. He leans down and licks around the smooth edged hole, his tongue slipping inside of the ring to lave the soft inner membrane. Sam arches his back and yelps a joyful sound; Dean goes around once more then quickly dives inside all the way and crooks his tongue as he gives one big wide tongued lap of the hole. Sam shoves his ass even higher in the air. “FUCK!” he almost loses control from the feeling. Dean laughs then slaps Sam’s ass. “You’re such a slut,” he says playfully.

“Only for you,” Sam pants out with a giggle behind it.

“Better be,” Dean says as he takes hold of Sam’s hip and steadies it, he lines up his cock and slowly breaches Sam’s stretched hole. The head slips in, then half of the base and he pulls out slowly then drives back in, this time deeper almost to the hilt. Sam hums a deep satisfied sound as he starts to move slowly against Dean’s thrusts. Dean pulls out again, stops before his head pulls free then shoves back in. His thrust is harder this time, pushing him all the way in. Sam arches his back a little and Dean hits his prostate, the sensation shoots right to his cock. Dean picks up the pace a little, his hips are slapping against Sam’s ass, and the sound is dirty and frantic as he undulates against his brother’s body. Sam’s ass is reverberating with each complete thrust; the quakes are stimulating his hole as Dean brutalizes its tender flesh. 

The hot burn and pleasurable tingles of having his prostate pounded have Sam hard again. His thick member is splashing against the water’s tide as their bodies make waves that are emptying the tub onto the bathroom floor. 

“Harder De, harder, please fuck me harder,” Sam’s begging, his body is on fire and his knees are painfully sore from the hard porcelain of the tub. His fingers are numb from gripping the edge and his neck hurts from trying to watch Dean behind him as he fucks him raw.

“Christ Sammy,” he starts to thrust harder, his balls smashing into Sam’s as he gives everything with each thrust. He’s holding Sam’s hips, his fingers digging into the soft skin as he uses the broad bones for purchase as he slams with everything he has into his baby brother’s ass. Dean’s sweating, his balls are tight and Sam’s heat is caressing his cock with its tight embrace. He loves fucking his brother, loves the feeling of him around his cock, making him come deep inside of his ass. 

“God, Dean!” Sam’s hand reaches around and grab’s Dean’s hand as it finds purchase on his hip as he rocks into him. “Wanna come,” he begs. “Let me come De, let me come,” its almost painful sounding. Sam’s cock is slapping in the water, the ripples stinging the head and stroking his shaft. 

“Gonna make you come,” Dean, reaches around and takes hold of Sam’s cock. He’s buried balls deep in Sam’s ass and can barely move now; Sam’s thrusts are all that are keeping them moving. Dean’s hand is stroking Sam roughly; he’s pulling and squeezing as the strokes up and down Sam’s throbbing shaft. 

 

“Ahhh, God damned,” Sam grunts, he reaches down and covers Dean’s fist with his hand and helps him stroke. His hips are moving and grinding, he’s thrashing and panting. “So fucking good,” he’s making sounds that Dean’s never heard before. 

“Yeah Sammy, fuck into me,” Dean’s ready to come, his skin is prickly and his belly feels like a hot pool of lava. His balls are so tight that when Sam’s ass hits them, it’s like they are going to explode with the sensitivity. “Gonna come,” his body tenses as he tries hard to rock into Sam. He pulls hard on Sam’s cock eliciting a deep throaty moan from him as he arches against Dean’s body; almost sitting back on him as he clenches his ass tight around Dean’s jerking cock. Dean’s releasing inside of Sam, hot and thick, deep inside of him, deeper than he ever has. 

“Shhhhhhit,” Sam relaxes as he says it. His cock spewing forth the last few strands of milky come into the water. Dean falls over Sam’s back, he’s spent. Sam falls against the back of the tub, his body hanging over the rim. “Holy fuck, Dean,” he’s out of breath and limp. 

“Yeah,” Dean replies weakly, a small satisfied smile on his lips.

They stay like this for a few minutes until Sam can’t hold himself up any longer, then they readjust so that Dean’s resting between Sam’s legs up against his chest. Sam’s arms are wrapped around him in a tight embrace. 

“I think we are going to need another bath,” Dean informs Sam as he lightly strokes his forearm.

“Really,” Sam quips. “I always thought you loved our come baths.”

“No, I love to be bathed, in, your come. Come bathes, are something different all together,” he turns his head and smiles at Sam.

“Alright then, but I can’t be held responsible if I get struck with the need for a third round. Especially if you insist on bathing me all over,” Sam laughs then kisses Dean on top of the head.

“I will try to resist,” Dean picks up the sponge and starts to put soap on it.

The End.


End file.
